


Instinct

by PreludeInZ



Series: DrabbleRouser [15]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Vignettes Canon, falling, spoilers - Vignettes from the War and the End of the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PreludeInZ/pseuds/PreludeInZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mls-classics asked:</p><p>Instinct. (Especially re: fight/flight given that yours is a wartime story, yes? -- still need to read)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

Instinct had him twist in the air, freefalling. It wasn’t long enough to think, not long enough to do things as correctly as he could have, otherwise. Falling was a lot different from jumping. And this wasn’t quite a long enough fall. He’d learned how to fall off Hightower. He’d scraped through, that a couple of times. Well enough to hobble after Medic, at least. Not that it had been worth it, but it was a point of pride.There were things you just learned to do, and he’d learned how to fall. Get your feet under you, step one. If you could manage that, at least, maybe you’d get out of the thing, with nothing much worse than a broken leg. That wasn’t a big deal. Easy fix.


End file.
